Serenata inesperada
by Elena Grandchester Andrew
Summary: Candy recibe una serenata sorpresa del dueño de su corazón. Como reaccionará? Acompáñame a descubrirlo, minific en tiempo real.
1. Chapter 1

Querido diario:

Hoy acabo de vivir la experiencia mas emocionante y confusa de mi vida. Acabo de recibir una serenata del chico de mis sueños! Quiero gritarle al mundo que Terry me dedicó una serenata, bueno espera un poco no fue exactamente él, mas en concreto fueron su grupo de amigos.

Que sentí cuando escuche esa canción? pues mariposas en el estómago, no espera fue mas que mariposas, algo mas bien parecido a una estampida de caballos, literal casi muero de la emoción.

Qué? que quieres que te diga que canción me dedicó? que chismoso eres jajajaja, bueno la verdad es que solo a ti te lo puedo contar, porque no me atrevo a decirlo en voz alta a nadie.

Te escribiré un fragmento de la canción:

"Si parece imposiblle alcanzar una estrella, yo lo haría por ti

Que hasta donde te quiero? esa necia pregunta no responderé...

No preguntes a mi alma cuanto te ama, porque para mi amor no hay distancia ni fronteras

Si quieres saber cuanto he de amarte, te amo mas allá de tu vida, de la mía y del tiempo...

Juzgame como un loco, piensa tu lo que quieras, siempre esclavo de tu seré

Quieres que yo te diga hasta donde te quiero, hasta donde tus ojos no ven."

Ahora te voy a contar el chisme completo, pero tienes que jurar que vas a guardar el secreto (jajaja que boba soy si tu no puedes hablar) aunque a estas alturas no creo que sea un secreto, ya que esta ocasión si había publico que esparciera chismes. Cómo pudo ser tan torpe y cometer esa tontería tan grande, ahora vamos a estar en boca de todos los cotillas de la escuela. No niego que fue un gesto muy romántico y me sorpendió por lo espontaneo, pero ahora soy victima de miradas asesinas por parte de las chicas del colegio.

Hola a todas, para las que les gustó la letra de la canción les dejo el link donde la pueden encontrar en youtube. watch?v=kU8YrSATqqQ


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba platicando con Terry, Archie y Stear en el patio del colegio cuando de pronto Terry se alejó del grupo porque debía contestar su celular que había comenzado a sonar, camino a una distancia que me pareció no mayor a cuatro metros, no tardó ni dos minutos en colgar cuando de repente dijo muy fuerte:

Candy, puedes venir un momento por favor

Que quieres Terry, estamos hablando, no entiendo porque quieres que me mueva

Vamos pecas necesito hablar contigo, solo será un momento

Mocoso malcriado, no seas grosero, estábamos hablando todos juntos, no creo que lo que tengas que decirme sea algo que o puedan escuchar mis primos.

Quiero hablar contigo sobre la excursión en la que vamos a ayudar en el colegio de verano.

Y para eso quieres que me mueva, sabes Terry "el interés tiene pies" y te recuerdo que eres tu quien va de apoyo esta vez porque la responsable soy yo.

Gatita no crees que es mejor que dejen de hablar a gritos? dijo Archie quien se veía un poco avergonzado porque los demás alumnos comenzaban a mirarnos mientras hablábamos a gritos.

Candy mi hermano tiene razón, porque no vas a ver que quiere Terry? dijo Stear sonriendo mientras los tres se miraban con complicidad.

Stear, tu también!- le contesté algo molesta- Si Terry quiere hablar conmigo él puede venir, estamos a la misma distancia uno de otro, no entiendo porque tengo que ir hasta donde él está?

Vamos Candy no seas necia, además todo mundo nos observa. Ve a ponerte de acuerdo con Terrence para la excursión, te prometo que aquí te estaremos esperando- dijo Stear con una sonrisa juguetona.

Esta bien, iré a ver que quiere el mocoso malcriado.

Caminé a regañadientes hasta donde Terry se encontraba parado, mientras sentía todas las miradas puestas en mi. Cuando estaba a dos pasos de llegar Terrence simplemente caminó en otra dirección alejándose cada vez mas de mi, me quede parada y muy molesta le grite

Si piensas que voy a seguirte estas muy equivocado, ya hice un intento de atender tu petición de hablar contigo, pero esto no es gracioso. No voy a seguirte hasta donde tu quieras, es mas ya me voy.

Estaba terminando de hablar cuando de repente escuché el sonido de unas guitarras, alejé mi vista de Terry para por fin poner atención y darme cuenta de que detrás de él estaban varios chicos dela estudiantina con guitarra en mano empezando a tocar una canción. Mientras mis ojos de abrían como platos mi boca cayó abierta hasta el suelo (no literalmente, ero no podía cerrarla de la sorpresa) Pude distinguir a Cuqui y a Charlie los mejores amigos de Terry entre el grupo de guitarristas.

Literalmente me derretí con la letra de la canción y mis ojos traidores se cristalizaron por las lagrimitas de emoción que contuve, solo podía ver a Terry parado frente a mi con los músicos a su espalda mientras él me veía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Me sentía en una nube, estaba disfrutando enormemente de la sorpresa.(claro hasta que mi cordura regresó y recordé que estábamos en medio del patio del colegio.)

Pude sentir la mirada furiosa de todas las chicas que estaban cerca, murmuraban y nos veían de arriba a abajo, me sonroje fuertemente. Sentí tanta pena que lo unico en lo que pensaba era en correr tan lejos como mis piernas me lo permitieran, no pude pensar mas comence a huir pero solo logre dar 2 pasos antes de que Charlie me tomara del brazo, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que la canción había terminado y la gente empezaba a dispersarse.

Archie y Stear seguían parados donde habíamos estado conversando y me veían con una enorme pícara sonrisa, no cabía duda habían sido cómplices de esta serenata inesperada, por mi mente pasaban varias preguntas para Terry, porque ahora? que significaba esa serenata? fue una declaración abierta de lo que siente por mi? justo cuando Terry se acercaba a mi para hablar escuche de fondo la voz del profesor Robert y de la hermana Margaret diciendo jóvenes que hacen fuera de sus salones, el receso ha terminado y deben volver a sus clases.

No lo podía creer, tan absorta estaba en las sensaciones que despertó en mi la serenata que no escuche la campana que marcaba el inicio de las clases. Me sonroje y le pedi disculpas a la hermana y salí corriendo a mi clase, Terry entró justo detrás de mi pero no pudimos hablar. Annie y Paty estaban ya esperándome para inicar el trabajo que nos había sido asignado en grupo.

Son las 2:00 pm y no logro concentrarme en nada mas que en el recuerdo de la serenata, me muero de curiosidad por saber que es lo que Terry iba a decirme. Aunque no me atrevo a preguntarle, que tal que todo fue solo un detalle para su amiga que hace días le confesó que nunca había recibido una serenata.

Candice, Candy?, niña en donde tienes la cabeza?- era la voz de la hermana Margaret la que me estaba llamando, mire a Paty y me dijo en susurros que la hermana me acababa de hacer una pregunta con respecto a la clase, no tengo idea de que responder mi mente sigue flotando en este momento.


End file.
